


stupid romance

by OctoShipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Highschool AU, M/M, OOC everyone, first fanfic, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoShipper/pseuds/OctoShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just another high school AU with gay boys and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I only have the first chapter, and i wanted to post this so i know if i should even continue it at all, i enjoy writing, but i kinda suck... hopefully you enjoy.

Your name is John Egbert, and your are 15 years of age. You attend the local high School in the state you just moved to, Texas. You’ve only been here for a week, but you already hate it. your frail figure, dorky glasses, and slightly buck teeth make you a perfect target for bullies. At first, it was just verbal, but they eventually got bored of that so they started physically beating you up. You could do nothing about it, you knew no one at the school and you didn't want to inform a teacher, in case the bullies just beat you up more for that. So you just suck it up and deal with it. You also haven’t told your dad. He always says thats he’s proud of you, and you thought that if he found out that you get beaten up in school, he’d be disappointed. 

 

You wake up Monday morning at 6:30 and groggily get out of bed. You trudge over towards your dresser and pull open one of the drawers. It’s the beginning of December and it’s kinda cold out, so you decide to wear a grey pair of sweatpants and a white shirt. You also decide to pull on a blue sweatshirt with a light blue windy sign on it. You slowly proceed with your morning routine, getting ready and heading down stairs. By the time you make it to the front door it’s time to head out. You yell a goodbye into your house, hoping your dad would hear. As you make your way outside a decently strong wind greets you, and you smile. Windy days are your favorite. Its rare to get a good windy day, but when they come around you’re grateful. You start walking to school-enjoying the wind-and meet up with your close friend Jade Harley. Your conversation is kept to a minimum, you prefer quiet on windy days and she knows it. It sets you in a good mood for the moment.

 

You and Jade get to school and part ways. You sneak around a bit, trying to avoid the bullies, and it seems lady luck is on your side. Well, only for a little bit anyway. As you were walking towards your locker you had your down and your sight glued to your feet. You weren't paying attention, and bumped into someone. That someone being, tall, muscular, slightly tanned, and had blonde locks of hair. He was staring down at you, well you think he was anyway. It was hard to tell when he wore black aviator shades. And he was none other than the cool kid, Dave Strider. You look up at him, and quickly snap you head back down.

“sorry.” You apologies. You try to move out of the way and get to your locker when a arm from behind grabs your hood and pulls you back. You turn your head to see one of the the bullies is the one pulling you back and your stomach drops. He has a smug grin plastered on his face, and you know you he could see the fear that started to dwell in your eyes. 

“Where do you think you’re going? Pipsqueak. You don't run into Strider and just apologies.” The bully spins you back around and you’re now facing six more of the them. But Dave is just kind of standing in the back, watching with an expressionless face. 

“You gotta pay the price.” The same bully speaks again grabbing your attention. You defensively step back and gulp. You stare up at them in terror. They wouldn’t beat you up right here in the hallway, right? All the guys who bully you were on the football team, so you wouldn’t be able to outrun them. Especially in the crowded hallways. You take another step back, and all the bullies advance forward. As if a miracle, the bell rings. You turn and rush off to your locker and then to class, as the bullies do the same luckily in the opposite way. You make it in class just as the final bell rings, and you quickly make your way to your seat in the back. Just after you sit down someone else walks in. Dave Strider. Since when was he is your class?! it looks like he sneaks a look at you, but you still can't tell because of those shades. 

The rest of the day continues, but Dave sticks out more to you now. He was actually in a couple of your classes. It seems that he sneaks glances at you whenever possible. It was kind of intimidating. You do your best to ignore it but, its like he’s ALWAYS LOOKING. No, you’re probably paranoid, and OH WAIT. Have you been sneaking looks at him!? Oh god, you probably have. 

For the rest of the day you force yourself to not notice Dave Strider. And it kinda works, until the end of the day. You quickly make your way outside, to find it raining? Like really hard, its pouring. And everyone seems to have an umbrella as if they knew it was going to rain this much. Which they probably did, there is a thing called the weather channel. you’re going to have to run home and get soaked on the way. 

you groan out in disapproval as you hope that it'll stop raining soon. Of course it doesn't though. You start off in a sprint to your house, but the rain gets heavier. It seems its just trying to piss you off more. It gets too much to bare, so you stop and hide under an outside roof for some coffee shop. you puff out an over exaggerated sigh, and decide to wait it out. 

A couple of minutes pass and you’re tempted to go inside to the coffee shop and buy something, but alas you do not have any money on you at this moment in time. You sigh once more and slump against the wall of the shop. 

Its now that you notice that you are already soaked to the bone and can't get any wetter. your hair is plastered to your face, your clothes are clinging to your body, and your glasses are slightly foggy. You take off your glasses and sigh, again. As you attempt to clean your glasses with your swarshirt your mind begins to wander. Only about silly things, such as how you’ve sighed a lot in the past few minutes, and that stupid Dave Strider. What's his deal anyway? Like, why does he NOW stand out? You quietly groan. You’ve been thinking about him a lot recently now, and you get this strange feeling when you do. You don’t understand. 

You stuff your hands in your sweatshirt pockets, you were about to make another attempt at sprinting home in the rain. But guess who just happens to be walking your way!? Dave fucking Strider. You try to swallow the nought in your throat and avoid looking at him, but its hard. He was carrying a red umbrella with one hand, balancing it on his shoulder slightly, while his other hand was stuffed in his jean pocket. You don’t know what got into you but you just froze up. Your shoulders tense up as he stops next to the door of the coffee shop and stares at you (you think).  
“So are you just gonna stand outside or come go inside and buy something?” You hear a voice ask you and jump, realizing that it was Dave.  
“Oh, um-” you shake your head no.  
“No, i uh, don't have any money with me right now.” You reply, avoiding looking into his shades and smile nervously. He stares back with a blank expression and shrugs before he replies.  
“Well you’re soaking wet, i have enough money to spend. Come on, i'll buy you something.” Dave said and motioned his head slightly to the door.  
“huh? No, you don't have to buy me anything.” You stare at him in slight disbelief as he suggests to.  
“Nope, I’ve made up my mind. i’m buying you something. I can’t just leave you out here, it’s like leaving a puppy on the side of a road. All hurt and sad. I’d feel like shit inside. i’ll drag you in if i have to.-” He kept rambling on about things like that, and a smile creeps in on your face. You never would've thought that he’d talk a lot.  
“Okay, fine. You seem set on buying me a drink so i will accept it.-” You cut in on his rambling.  
“You also talk a lot.” You add when he shuts up. At that he quirks an eyebrow up.  
“Is that a bad thing? Cause like i know many people who would die just to have me say ‘Hi’ to them. Like-”  
“Wow, alright so are you buying me coffee or what?” You change to subject of his rambling.  
“But uh, no. I guess its not such a bad thing. Having someone to talk to is nice.” You add, putting emphasis on is. A small smile flashes on his face for a quick second, but it turns back to his blank poker face as soon as it appeared. He closes his umbrella and opens the door, holding open for you and gesturing you inside.  
“Wow, such manners. I didn't know a “cool kid” like you would decide to give a shit about me.” You say as you walk in and give him a toothy smile. Wow you’re being really friendly, like you don’t even know him and your agreed to him buying you coffee. Look at you know, such a risk taker.  
The two of you find a small bothe in the corner of the shop and Dave begins conversation again.  
“So, what do you want? it’s all on me, i'm loaded.” He asks while taking out his red wallet from his back pocket.  
“uhhh-” You take a glance at menu board, your eyes scanning down the list. Nothing really piques your interest, so you decide to go with a plain vanilla coffee.  
“I’ll just have a Vanilla coffee i guess.” your response.  
“Wow, boring. I’m buying you whatever you want and yet you go with the plainest coffee ever.” Dave always responses with more than needed, but you kind of like that about him.  
“whatever, just buy me my coffee.” You say as he starts to walk to the cashier. While Dave orders your drink and maybe something for himself, you put your backpack in the empty space next to you and dig around in it until you find your phone. You shoot you dad a text saying you won't be home until a while.  
Dave comes back with two coffees and something in a brown paper bag. He sits downs and slides your coffee towards you.  
“Thanks.” You say simply before taking a small sip at the sweet liquid. You sigh and slump back, the hot drink heating up you now almost dry body. Dave sips his coffee and takes out the food in the paper bag. It was a large cookie, he sets it down on top of the bag and brakes it in half. he gestures one half to you. You give a small smile and break off a bit of cookie, sticking it in your mouth. You hate cake, but you haven't had a cookie in a while, it tasted nice. After a minute of silence, Dave is the first to start conversation.  
“So why were you outside soaking wet?” he questions and then adds,  
“Didn’t you have an umbrella or something?”  
“haha, no. I was trying to make a sprint off to my house but i guess the rain just got too much.” You give a unneeded nervous laugh. Dave just raises an eyebrow over his shades.  
After that the two of you launch into conversation about this and that, it all goes uphill. You actually get to know him, and he’s surprisingly fun to hang and chat with. You feel like you’re becoming his friend, which it kind of nice since you only have one friend.  
After a while of talking, Dave gets up to go to the restroom and you’re left alone for a little. You glance outside a window and see that the rain has stopped. You get an idea, and rummage through your backpack until you pull out a pen. it just so happens to be a blue pen. You take a napkin from nearby on the table and scratch down a note. It read  
‘Thanks for buying me a coffe :B -EctoByologist  
You then make your way out the shop and head for home. You do in a somewhat rushed way, your face heats up as you realize what you just did. OH MY GOD what were you thinking? You pick up your pace to home as your face burns ups. Wow, you’re really embarrassed. You make it home and quickly rush to your room, releasing your breath that you didn't realize you were holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave Strider converses with John Egbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for errors, confusion, and strange vocabulary. I hope you enjoy!

Be the cool kid.

 

What? no. You can't just be Dave Strider. He’s way out of your league to be. But you try anyway and you just so happen to be Dave Strider, for a moment.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you think you’re starting to fall for this cute little nerd who just so happens to go to your school. After school Monday it starts to rain, which you knew it would. There was a weather report. So as you walk back to your apartment with your red umbrella, you pass by a coffee shop. And standing by it, soaking wet is the kid that bumped into you at school. Some of people who hang around you started to “bully” him, you guess you could call it that.   
You didn't pay him any attention and you just wrote it off as nothing. But as your day continues, he sticks out. he’s in some of your classes, you always sit behind him, so you kind of stare at him from behind. And DAMN he has a plush rump, but its not just that. He has perfect raven black hair, which was styled in a perfectly dorky way, he had a slight, but adorable cross bight, he was cutely short, and he had the bluest of blue eyes. They were like the sea, and they were beautiful. He also wore black rimmed glasses that made his eyes stand out. He was simply adorable.  
You kind of stare at him in a totally non stalker way for the day, and man you fell for him like a chump. So when you saw him just standing outside, you knew this was your chance. You did a good job at making friends with him for now, but when you get back from the bathroom he’s gone. but he left you a note saying thanks, and signed by ‘ectobiologist’. you have no idea what that means, not until you get home anyway. it just hits you, he has pesterchum and thats his chumhandle.

You have run out of time for being Dave Strider. Now, be the dorky kid again

your name is John Egbert and you're still flustered about Dave. You left a note with your chumhandle, but you bet he doesn't even have pesterchum! Bluh. What were you thinking! You flop down on you bed, and bury you head into your pillow. It’s not until after a couple of minutes do you realize that you left your computer on. You get up and walk over to it, your pesterchum application was flashing. Someone was trying to pester you.   
You take a seat on your chair in front of your computer a click on pesterchum.

\- - turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering   
ectoBiologist [EB] at [7:25] - - !

TG: sup

TG: so

TG: you left a note on a napkin with ‘ectoBiologist’ so i decided to try it on pesterchum

TG: ‘cus everyone has a pesterchum and it was so obvious

TG: are you even there?

TG: no. alright, thats fine

EB: Dave?

TG: no, this is some stalker who somehow has your chumhandle

TG: yes this is Dave. the one and only Dave Strider. David Elizabeth Strider at your service

EB: Your middle name is Elizabeth? Wow thats pretty lame dude :B

TG: no, fuck you. its ironic 

EB: Wow rude

TG: you’re just jealous of my awesome name

EB: Yeah, sure whatever you say…

TG: dont deny it

EB: So is there any reason that you’re pestering me?

TG: so i cant just to say hi?

TG: cold man, that hurts

TG: but no, did you ever stop to think that i wanted to make sure this was John? I didnt want to message someone that wasn’t you, that’d would be embarrassing.

EB: Wait, how do you even know my name?

TG: i was blessed with hearing it by our mighty god, i heard it as a whisper in my dreams

TG: “John” 

EB: What are you even talking about.

TG: i over heard it from those jocks 

EB: Oh. Why are you even friends with those guys?

TG: i’m not, they just follow me around like im their fucking god or some shit

EB: Wow, so that’s what its like being the “cool kid”? You get douche bags to follow you around? yeah, i so want to be a cool kid now, that so sounds like the best thing ever. 

TG: hell yes it it. But you could never be cool like me, not with your dorky status

EB: wow, rude. i could so be cool!

TG: i’d like to see you try

EB: You know what, whatever. i dont need you.

TG: and here i thought i was making friends

EB: gasp. You? Making real friends? Friends with me? The dorky kid being friends with the “cool kid”? I think you just created a paradox space.

TG: i’ve already created many paradoxes while hanging out with my creepy cousin 

EB: ?

TG: dont even ask.

TG: im off topic, there was something i wanted to ask

EB: shoot

TG: wow that was really lame

TG: anyways, I wanted to say you were cool to hang with and we should hang out more because i dont want to hang with those jocks

TG: …

John, stare at your computer monitor in disbelief.

Yep, thats what you are doing, that is a thing that is happening right now. This very moment. Dave Strider just told you that he wanted to hang out with you. That you were “cool” to hang with and he’d rather be your friend than friends with those jocks. Okay, he didn't say that exactly, but that’s what he is implying! You only have one friend and that was Jade! you two have been friends since you were little, and she’s like a sister. So having another friend, and a guy at that, would be awesome! And wow you sound really dorky right now, but why shouldn't you? Dave Strider wants to be your friend! And friendship is magical. 

Your attention snaps back to your computer as you notice your monitor flash with the pesterchum application. You draw your eyes back to the conversation with Dave. 

 

TG: …

TG: bro?

TG: are you to shocked by the awesome fact that none other than the Dave Strider wants   
to be your friend? 

TG: i know its a total shocker 

TG: dude, are you even there anymore?

EB: oh, sorry

EB: my uh, dad wanted me for something

EB: yeah lets go with that

TG: whatever you say bro

TG: so then we’re cool?

EB: yeah :B

TG: now as much as i would like to chat with my new tightly nit best bro, i have last   
minute homework that must be done

EB: wow, alright talk to you later then

TG: see you tomorrow

TG: Egderp 

 

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering   
ectoBiologist [EB] at [7:50] - - ! 

 

John, stare at your computer slightly flustered. 

that’s what you do when you newly found ‘bro’ calls you Egderp. That’s like a cute little nickname your boyfriend would call you- NOPE NOPE NOPE WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

John stop thinking about that immediately!

Thats what you try to do, but the thought keeps weaseling back into that stupid brain of yours. You take a deep breath, and you feel your face heat up as you keep thinking of your previous thoughts of which should have never been thought of in the first place. You call utter bullshit on this, you’ve never believed in love at first sight. There’s also the fact that he’s a guy. Now you know that you’re gay, completely and utterly 100% homo, but Dave?? There is no way that he could be a fellow homosexual. He has all the ladies swoon over him, all of them, and you bet he already has a girlfriend. He is Mr. popular after all, and what kind of cool kid wouldn’t have some smokin girlfriend? Even if he didn't and was magically gay you’d never have a chance.

STOP. Why are you even thinking about him and his relationships? It’s none of your business, he’s your bro! You gargle out a distress sound of some sort and shut off your computer. You’ve had enough of these kind of thoughts so you busy yourself with homework that isn’t due until aways time. 

It the midst of your studying the thoughts of Dave pop back into your mind and you find it extremely hard to get him out of it. You groan frustrated and quit the homework for the night. It’s late anyways and you should get to bed. You have a good day of hanging out with Dave to look forward to. Wait, you’ve managed to let him weals his way into your thoughts again. just great. You get ready for bed in a rushed manner, skipping your goodnight to your father just so you can force yourself to sleep and stop thinking about Dave Strider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent updated in a really long time, and im sorry? A lot has gone on, and i mean a lot a lot. I also apologize for the pesterchum. im still new to AO3 and dont know how to work everything. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter and i will try to update more often :)


End file.
